The Visit
by maiTIRAMISU
Summary: Satu lagi pagi yang indah... *Tok tok tok tok tok* "Cih!—Pur! Bukain pintunya!" "Sibuk!" "HEH!" "Eumn.., Malaysia?" "GYAAAAAAAAAA! INDON!" "Eh? Inggris ke rumah lo?" "Emang Abang Netherlands lo yang—" *Bukkk!* Ya, inilah ratapan sedih seorang Indonesia yang tak kunjung dikunjungi sang mantan(?). Lalu, apakah sang 'pucuk' yang 'dicinta' datang seperti Inggris terhadap Malaysia?


Summary:

Satu lagi pagi yang indah... *Tok tok tok tok tok* "Cih!—Pur! Bukain pintunya!" "Sibuk!" "HEH!" "Eumn.., Malaysia?" "GYAAAAAAAAAA! INDON!" "Eh? Inggris ke rumah lo?" "Emang Abang Netherlands lo yang—" *Bukkk!* Ya, inilah ratapan sedih seorang Indonesia yang tak kunjung dikunjungi sang mantan(?). Lalu, apakah sang 'pucuk' yang 'dicinta' datang seperti Inggris terhadap Malaysia?

* * *

**APH (Awesome(?) Power Hetalia) © Om Hidekaz Himaruya**

**The Visiting © maiTiramisu**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Menampilkan tokoh-tokoh yang fiksi pula. Apalagi OC-OCnya. Dan apabila ada kesamaan nama, cerita, atau anda mau mengeluarkan uneg-uneg dalam hati anda...**

**REVIEW YA!(y)**

* * *

Satu lagi pagi yang indah...

Seorang gadis—dengan helaian kain tipis melapisi rambut hitamnya yang terjuntai indah—terlihat begitu menikmati saat-saat bebasnya hari ini.

Dengan secangkir teh hangat ala mantan _motherland_nya, ditemani acara tv wajib di negaranya—dua bocah kembar sebagai pemeran utamanya—pagi ini, sungguh jauh terasa lebih indah dibanding hari-hari biasanya.

Kalian tanya mengapa? Oh, tentu saja karna hari-hari yang lain memaksanya—yang seorang gadis polos, akunya—untuk mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan negara yang begitu berat baginya.

Dan hari ini, adalah hari di mana ia bisa merasakan, apa itu kata orang? Surga dunia?

"Ya~ Surga dunia~"

"Betul betul betul!" sahut bocah—yang diketahui identitasnya sebagai adik si Upin—dari layar kaca tv.

Ia tersenyum. Sekali lagi, ia menyeruput si teh dengan anggunnya sambil terus membenarkan posisi duduk ternyaman yang bisa ia dapatkan hari ini.

Sebelum suara ketukan pintu yang mengganggu itu tertangkap oleh telinga si gadis yang rupanya seorang personifikasi negara 'Harimau Asia'—Malaysia.

Wajah Malaysia berubah jadi masam seketika.

*Tok tok tok tok tok*

"Cih!" bukannya bangun dan menyambut tamu layaknya seorang tuan rumah yang baik nan santun, ia malah membenamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke sofa empuknya itu. "Pur! Bukain pintunya!"

"Sibuk!" sahut si adik dari dalam kamar.

"Sibuk apaan sih lo! Cepet buka pintunyaaa!" kali ini diberi improvisasi sedikit di bagian akhir.

"LAGI SIBUK DIBILANG! BUKA SENDIRI NGAPA!" sahut adiknya lagi, tak mau kalah.

Dengan wajah yang berlipat-lipat lebih kusut, Malaysia pun bangkit dengan lunglainya mendekati pintu—si asal-muasal sang suara.

Pintu pun mulai terbuka.

"Mala—"

"HEH!" 'sambut' Malaysia. "LO GAK LIAT SEKARANG JAM BERAPA?! INI MASIH PAGI! P.A.G.I! APA PERLU GUE PASANG JAM BERKUNJUNG, HAH?! GUE TUH UDAH CAPEK! CAPEK! ITU BOS *piiip* KAGAK PERNAH NGASIH GUE LIBUR! EH PAS SEKARANG LIBUR, LO MALAH DATENG GANGGU GUE! DASAR GAK TAU SOPAN-SANTUN!" Malaysia ngomel sepanjang-panjangnya.

Sang tamu _sweetdrop. _"Eumn.., Malaysia?"

Tunggu.., suara ini rasanya tak asing lagi di telinga Malaysia.

Malaysia pun memutuskan untuk membuka matanya perlahan.

_What?_

Jadi daritadi Malaysia itu ngomel sambil merem? Iya. Hebat, kan, dia?

Tapi syukurlah, berkat si tamu, Malaysia jadi melek lagi.

Melotot malah.

* * *

"PUR! PUR!"

"PAR-PUR PAR-PUR! BUKA PINTU SENDIRI NGAPA! MALES AMAT!" bentak pemuda berambut hitam—lengkap dengan kacamata minus yang menutupi mata biru-berkilaunya itu—tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya berada.

Tetap berkonsentrasi, mem-bongkar-pasang sang iPad yang malang.

"PUR!"

"Grrr!" ya, Malaysia berhasil membangkitkan jiwa sang personifikasi negara maju satu-satunya di ASEAN itu kembali ke dunia nyata.

Dengan geram, Singapura pun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"APAAN SI—"

"Oh, hai _Singapore_!"

*Deg!* Dan dengan seketika, pemuda berkacamata itu menutup mulutnya segera—sebelum mengeluarkan kembali umpatan-umpatan 'sayang' untuk sang kakak.

Ia berhenti bernapas—belum, belum sampai meninggal—setelah melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapan sang kakak dan barusan menyapanya.

Cowo beralis tebal dengan tampang nan kece itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"B-Bang England?!"

* * *

"M-Maaf tadi keceplosan." Malaysia tertunduk, tak berani menatap mata hijau lelaki yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di hadapannya itu. "S-Saya fikir tadi yang datang itu si INDON-esia. Habis yang paling usil ngerjain saya cuma dia. Pernah pas itu datang nyanyi-nyanyi lagu alay negaranya, pas saya kasih receh dia ngamuk. M-Makanya..," Malaysia menunduk makin dalam. "..saya marah-marah gitu."

England tertawa kecil. "Oh.., kakakmu yang satu itu?"

Malaysia mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya.., akhir-akhir ini aku pun sering mendengar berita tentang kalian yang asik berkonflik-ria." ucap England lagi dengan formalnya.

Malaysia kembali mengangguk, seakan cuma itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

...Hening.

"Oh! Eumn..." Malaysia berusaha mencairkan keheningan, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap England dengan canggungnya. "K-Kalau saya boleh bertanya.., ada perlu apa, ya, anda ke sini?"

Dengan anggunnya, England mengistirahatkan dagu di atas telapak tangannya sambil terus berusaha mempertemukan jalur tatapan antara matanya dengan mata _nervous_ Malaysia. "Memangnya tak boleh kalau aku berkunjung ke rumah 'anak-anakku' sendiri?"

Malaysia tersentak, antara malu karna merasa tak sopan atau malu karna ditatap orang kece seperti England. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"Oh, kau sedang libur ya? Maaf mengganggu."

Lagi-lagi Malaysia menggeleng cepat. "T-Tidak! Sama sekali tidak menganggu, kok!" ucapnya gemetaran diiringi tawa yang kalau didengar duo Laos-Kamboja pasti langsung lari ketakutan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." ucap England masih menatap Malaysia.

Malaysia kembali menunduk, wajahnya kembali memerah. Sekilas ia berfikir: _jangan-jangan nih cowo naksir gue?_

"S-SINGAPURA! MANA TEH-NYA?!" teriak Malaysia berharap sang adik cepat datang memecahkan suasana canggung ini.

"I-Iya sebentar!" tak lama kemudian, muncullah sesosok pemuda tinggi berkacamata yang dengan gugupnya membawa secangkir teh hangat dari dapur mereka.

Ia mendekati England.

"I-Ini, silahkan." ucap Singapura sambil mengulurkan secangkir teh tersebut dengan sopannya, merutuk diri sendiri karena tak bisa menghentikan getaran tangannya yang hebat itu.

"_Thank you, Singapore_." ucap England menerima teh tersebut dengan senang hati.

Sesampainya cangkir tersebut di tangan England, Singapura—secepat mungkin—menghampiri sang kakak dan duduk di sampingnya.

England pun mulai menyeruput tehnya dengan gaya khas yang sampai saat ini masih dikagumi Malaysia.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu keringat dingin tiba-tiba.

"Hmnn..."

*Deg!* Malaysia-Singapura serasa jantungan saking deg-degannya.

England tersenyum. "Wah.., kalian masih ingat betul teh kesukaanku yang satu ini, ya?" komentarnya manis.

Tak dapat disembunyikan lagi kalau wajah kakak-beradik satu ini berubah menjadi cerah bercampur lega.

Malaysia pun merasa tak sia-sia banting-tulang mengajarkan sang adik yang ngocolnya _nauzubillah_ ini untuk membuat teh kesukaan sang mantan _motherland._ Kalau-kalau si alis tebal ini datang tiba-tiba saat Singapura sendirian di rumah.

England pun kembali menikmati tehnya.

Dan kelihatannya tak bisa diganggu.

...Hening lagi.

Hingga tiba-tiba…

*Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!*

Terdengarlah suara ketukan pintu yang _gak nyante_ dari depan rumah.

*Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!*

Kalau saja sekarang tak ada si mantan _motherland_ yang dipujanya ini, pasti Malaysia sudah menyambut sang pintu sedaritadi, lalu dengan _epic_-nya menendang sang tamu tanpa pandang bulu.

Tak ber-etika, alasannya.

*Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Toookkk!*

Malaysia mulai gerah. "P-Permisi, saya mau membukakan pintu dulu sebelum pintu saya rusak duluan." ucapnya tetap memasang senyum ter-ramah yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada England atau pada kakak-adiknya dengan maksud terselubung(?)

England kembali tertawa kecil menjaga wibawa di depan (mantan) anak-anaknya. "Ya, silahkan."

Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, Malaysia pun melesat pergi menuju si pintu.

Meninggalkan sang adik yang malang ini duduk sendiri berdua bersama si alis tebal ini.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara.

...Lagi-lagi hening.

"Singapura?"

Singapura tersentak. "Y-Ya?"

"Ku dengar kau sedang senang-senangnya dengan teknologi ya?"

Dalam sekejap, tatapan Singapura—yang tadinya takut mati karna gugup ditinggal berduaan dengan sang mantan_ motherland_—kini berbinar penuh harapan. Sepertinya arah pembicaraan ini akan menarik baginya.

Singapura pun mengangguk cepat.

"Ini, ku belikan sebagai oleh-oleh." ucap England memberikan suatu kotak kecil teruntuk Singapura.

Singapura menerimanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Ia pun membukanya.

Dan dengan seketika, matanya terbelalak.

Chip mesin terbaru dan termahal abad ini!

"Yang untuk Malaysia juga ada..."

"Eeh?!" Singapura terkejut. Bukan apa-apa, tapi ya masa' Malaysia yang centil begitu dikasih _beginian_?

England tertawa—tentu masih dengan berwibawanya—ketika ia melihat ekspresi dari mantan koloninya tersebut. Seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran pemuda di hadapannya ini, ia melanjutkan. "...tentu berbeda dengan hadiah milikmu, Singapura."

Singapura menghela nafas lega dan syukur, seraya berpikir: Apa jadinya dunia kalau Malaysia menerima hadiah seberharga ini—setidaknya bagi Singapura—tetapi malah dibuangnya dengan alasan 'gak bisa dimakan'?

"Terimakasih banyak, Bang England!" Singapura tersenyum bahagia.

"Sama-sama." balas England tersenyum senang melihat sang (mantan) anak senang dengan hadiah pemberiannya.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka pun berlanjut dengan obrolan-obrolan tentang teknologi-atau-apalah sehingga terlihat layaknya tak dapat dipisahkan.

* * *

Malaysia menghela nafas lega. Ia tak bisa membayangkan nasibnya berdiam diri di sana dengan terus ditatap sang mantan kompeni. Bisa-bisa wajahnya bisa buat masak _saking_ panasnya.

*Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!*

Oh iya, Malaysia 'kan lagi kesal sama tamu _songong_ yang satu ini.

Ia pun membuka pintunya dengan perlahan.

Nampaklah burger—maaf—lelaki bertubuh besar yang sepertinya sudah divonis dokter mengidap obesitas.

"Lama *munch* sekali *munch* buka pintunya *munch*!"

Malaysia tahu benar siapa lelaki rambut pirang berkacamata di hadapannya ini.

"Tuan America? Ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Malaysia berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap sabar.

"Aku dengar *munch* Iggy datang *munch* ke sini *munch*. Iggy-nya ada? *munch*"

Benar-benar si pirang ini, pantas England benci setengah mati sama nih anak. Gak ada sopan-sopannya!

"Dia ada di dalam, sekali lagi ada per—"

"*Gleg!* Sudah ku duga pasti dia ke sini!" Amerika pun melesat masuk tanpa permisi.

"Itu orang..!" Malaysia geram.

"Yah.., gak jadi turis gue, deh."

_E-EH?! S-Suara itu..?! _Malaysia tahu benar siapa pemilik suara _cempreng_ yang _khas_ ini.

Ia pun menoleh dengan horornya.

...

...

...

"Eumn.., hai?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! INDON! NGAPAIN LO DI SINI?!" Malaysia berteriak histeris.

"Nyari 'turis'." jawab sang personifikasi negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia itu dengan entengnya.

"Hah?" Malaysia tak mengerti, masih _shock_ rupanya.

Indonesia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kembali menerangkan. "Iya.., pas gue lagi mandiin komodo-komodo gue di depan teras, gue liat si burger(?) itu lari-lari ke arah rumah lo. Nah gue mikir, daripada ke rumah lo yang gak ada apa-apanya, mending dia ke rumah gue buat nambah-nambahin duit jajan gue! Iya ka—"

*Bukkk!*

Selamat, gadis berambut hitam terkuncir kuda dengan wajah yang hampir mirip dengan wajah Malaysia itu pun mendapat pukulan 'sayang' dari sang adik tepat di perut rampingnya.

"GYAAAA! ALFRED! KENAPA LU ADA DI SINI, _GIT_?!"

Ternyata di dalam pun terjadi keributan.

"Iyalah, Iggy~ Aku kan bisa 'mencium' keberadaanmu di manapun itu~" jawab si kacamata—bukan Singapura—tetap bersikeras memeluk sang _uke_. "Aku kangen~"

"THE HELL, ALFRED! LU MALU-MALUIN GU—GYAAA!"

Dan berlanjutlah adegan _Bollywood_ ala USUK dengan tampang sweetdrop Singapura sebagai figurannya.

"Eh? Inggris ke rumah lo?"

"Hmn?" Malaysia segera menoleh setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari sang kakak. Sekilas, ia melihat raut kesedihan tersirat di wajahnya.

Ia mengerti. Seketika itu pula ia tersenyum licik.

"HA! HA! HAAA!" Malaysia memulai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Indonesia. "Iyalah! Liat betapa sayangnya Bang England sama gue! Padahal lo tau kan sibuknya dia kayak apa? Eeeh malah bela-belain ke sini nengokin gue sama Singapura!"

Indonesia tetap diam, ia tahu apa yang akan diucapkan sang adik berikutnya.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Emang Abang Netherlands lo yang—"

*Bukkk!*

Kepalan manis itu pun dengan segera 'menyenggol' perut Malaysia yang sama ramping dengannya.

Dan seketika itu pula, Indonesia berlari pulang ke rumahnya. Dengan gaya ala sinetron-sinetron di negaranya. Bedanya, sekarang _gak_ pakai hujan petir dan suara _gaje_ biola sebagai _backsound-_nya.

_Eh? Marah?_ pikir Malaysia terdiam menatap kepergian sang kakak, sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah dalam rumahnya dan terkejut bukan main melihat USUK yang—dengan tidak sopannya—memulai adegan _rated M_...

...di depan Singapura!

Singapura yang malang masih ber_sweetdrop_ ria.

* * *

"Kampret tuh Malon! Emang gue peduli kalo si kepala tulip itu ke rumah gue apa kagak?! Gak!" umpat Indonesia terus berlari. "Lagian kenapa juga sih tuh kelinci-_lover_ gak dateng-dateng ke rumah gue?!" _Eh? Kok gue jadi ngarep?_

Sesampainya di depan pagar rumah, Indonesia memperlambat langkahnya.

_Dipikir-pikir…, udah lama juga, ya, dia gak balik-balik ke sini. _pikir Indonesia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya sembari membuka gembok sang pagar.

Ia berjalan menyusuri tamannya yang cukup—okay—SANGAT luas dengan berbagai macam flora dan fauna peliharaannya di sana.

Tiba-tiba, ia terhenti tepat di depan pintu rumahnya ketika ia melihat setangkai tulip tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba pula, muncullah si Modo di sampingnya.

Indonesia menoleh dan jongkok menghadap si komodo, peliharaannya itu. "Eh Do, kenapa ada tulip di depan rumah gue?" ia bertanya.

Si Modo pun mulai membuka-tutup mulut layaknya komat-kamit, karna jujur, author juga gak tau dia ngomong apaan.

Seketika setelah si Modo menutup mulutnya, wajah Indonesia memerah. "B-Beneran?"

Modo mengangguk. #authorkaget

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Indonesia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menarik gagang teleponnya.

Ditelponlah seseorang.

* * *

Setelah beberapa detik nada sambung terdengar, akhirnya suara diangkatnya telepon pun tiba.

Indonesia menarik napas.

_[Halo, Belgium di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?]_

"H-Halo mbak Belgia, i-ini Indonesia. Bisa ngomong sama Belanda?"

_[Oh! Indonesia! Sudah lama sekali kau tak menelpon kami!] _suara lembut dari gadis bernama Belgium itu terdengar naik satu oktaf.

"I-Iya mbak, udah lama, ya? Hehe. Eumn.., bisa ngomong sama Belanda?" Indonesia mengulang kembali permintaannya.

_[Oh, maaf! Aku terlalu senang ditelpon kau, Indonesia!]_ ucap Belgium. _[Kalau kakak.., dia baru saja per—]_

_[Belgium?]_ terdengar suara berat seseorang dibalik telepon.

Dan Indonesia kenal benar suara itu.

"Ah, kak! Pas sekali! Indonesia ingin bicara padamu!" ucap Belgium tersenyum cerah.

"Indonesia?" Netherlands terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak. "M-Maksudmu Nesia?!"

Belgium mengangguk cepat.

Dan seketika itu pula direbutnya gagang telpon dari sang adik.

_[Nesia?]_

Indonesia tersentak, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Telah lama ia tak mendengar suara khas ini—bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar suara ini. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas, tenggorokannya tersedat, dan tiba-tiba…

...setetes air mata menuruni pipi merahnya.

_[Nes—]_

"Bodoh!"

_[Eh?]_

"DASAR BEGO! BEGO! BEGO!"

_[N-Nesia, k-kau kenapa? Apa salahku kali ini?]_

"SALAH LO?! LO GAK NYADAR APA SALAH LO?!"

_[Huh?]_

"SALAH LO—Pfftt…" dan tiba-tiba terdengarlah paksaan tawa seorang Indonesia, yang malah membuat suaranya terdengar semakin parau. "SALAH LO ADALAH... LO GAK BILANG-BILANG KALO MAU KE SINI!"

_[Eh? I-Itu...]_ suara Netherlands terdengar gugup. Rupanya tak hanya Indonesia di sini yang sekarang memerah pipinya.

Mengerti situasi sang kakak, Belgium pun tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

_[Y-Ya, aku memang sengaja tak memberitahumu, agar kedatanganku menjadi sebuah kejutan. Tapi saat aku datang ke rumahmu, tak ada seorangpun di sana kecuali hewan-hewan peliharaanmu. Aku bahkan sudah menunggumu sampai hampir satu jam...]_

_S-Satu jam?! Selama itukah gue pergi buat ngebujuk si maniak hamburger itu? _pikir Indonesia.

_[… Dan karna ku fikir mungkin kau satu-satunya yang tak libur hari ini, aku pulang.]_

"Beg—Tunggu…" Indonesia terhenti dan mencerna kembali kalimat Netherlands. _Satu-satunya yang tak libur? _"E-Emang hari ini semua personifikasi negara di dunia libur?"

_[Hmnn.., sepertinya. Tapi aku tak tahu juga, mungkin ada yang lembur. Sepertimu?]_

Seketika Indonesia tersenyum tipis._ Pantesan si alis tebal itu main ke rumah si Malon. Kirain, bos gue doang yang lagi baik hari ini,_ pikir Indonesia lagi.

_[Dan karna libur itulah, aku mengunjungimu.]_

_Oh…_

_[Habis kita sudah lama tak bertemu.]_

_Ya, benar…_

_[Dan aku merindukanmu.]_

_E-EH?!_

Indonesia lagi-lagi tersentak, pipinya semakin memerah, dan tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"*hiks*" isak tangisnya tak lagi dapat ia sembunyikan.

Netherlands terkejut. _[N-Nesia? Kau menangis?]_ tanyanya khawatir.

"Cepat ke sini." bisik Indonesia.

_[Eh?]_

"Gue bilang, cepet balik ke sini!"

_[T-Tapi—]_

"*tuut tuuut tuuut*"

Netherlands meletakkan kembali gagang teleponnya. Mantan koloninya yang satu ini memang cukup membingungkan baginya.

Tapi mendengar perintahnya tadi…

Netherlands tersenyum.

_Dia juga merindukanku._

**~FIN~**

* * *

Honhonhon... Sekondo~ Yeah~!

Gak jelas? _Absurd_? Saya juga ngerasa gitu. (_God...)_

Oh iya! Gomen bila OC-OC saya tak berkenan di hati anda-anda sekalian. Duh, Netherlandsnya OOC! Ampun...

Tapi! Saya akan tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa ficts-ficts saya tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun. Siapapun. Negara apapun. Jadi kalo ada yang berpikiran: 'ini fict kurang ajar!'...

MAAFKAN SAYAAA!

Baiklah, sekian ocehan gak penting dari maiTiramisu (emang gak pernah penting)

Cuma satu yang saya minta(?)...

REVIEW YAAA!

Arigatou gozaimasu~!

Oh iya! Makasih banyak mbak Derpina Doppelganger atas bimbingannya! Makasih banyak juga buat Lovinekochan dan ojo-ojo atas review dan dukungannya! x333

Lain kali mampir lagi ya~! *pengenbangetdimampirin*


End file.
